There are proposed, as virtual try-on systems, various try-on image generation techniques for combining a shot image shooting a user therein with a clothes image.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a processing of combining a user body image with a clothes image. Specifically, an image processing server described in Patent Literature 1 changes a size of the clothes image and adjusts an orientation thereof based on body profile data (such as body height and shoulder width) attached on the user body image and the orientation of the body in the image, and combines it on the body image.